Conventionally, barricades of flexible sheet material, such as brattice cloth or other open plastics fabric, is supported by so-called star posts driven in to the ground or roadway. Such posts are difficult to handle and to remove, and cause considerable damage upon removal, particularly where they have been driven in to asphalt or other roadway surfacing.